Nombres de Bebé
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony está tranquilo en la mansión mientras comia un sándwich de atún, cuando de pronto ve un libro sobre la paternidad y nombres de bebés. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso Pepper...?


**N/A: Este es un pequeño relato de como Alexander James Howard Stark vino al mundo.**

**Capitulo Unico:**

Tony era muy despitado, aunque no la mayoría del tiempo, pero él no era-tampoco- de fijarse como se encontraba su casa/mansión todo el tiempo. Simplemente dejaba que Pepper decorara la mansión como le gustaba, ya que le fascinaba ver como a la pelirroja se le iluminaban sus bellos ojos azules al ver como sus-por ejemplo- cuadros quedaban muy bien junto a las cortinas y alfombras nuevas.

Asi que cuando Tony noto un libro nuevo en la estantería de mármol importado, le llamo mucho la atención.

Era un libro ni tan grueso, ni tan delgado. Deberia de haber, como minimo, unas 300 paginas.

Era de color celeste cielo y resaltaba entre los demás sombríos libros, que la mayoría eran de Pepper.

Al principio no le intereso verlo, seguramente eran otros de esos libros de Sherlock Holmes que su mujer tanto leia entusiasmada.

El estomago de Tony rugio en reclamo de ser alimentado, le oji-marron recordó la razón por la que se había escapado de su taller, pero al ver el libro nuevo lo había olvidado. Asi que en busca de comida, Tony fue hacia la cocina. Alli se preparo un sándwich de atún y tomo una lata de Coca-Cola, volvió a la sala de estar y empezó a comer. Tal vez el sándwich no era como la deliciosa comida que su chica le preparaba con tanto amor, pero al menos era que aliviaría a su estomago hasta la llegada de Pepper a media noche.

Nuevamente su mirada chocolate se diriguio al nuevo libro celeste, Tony trago la comida que tenia en la boca. La curiosidad lo llamaba, le decía que ojeara el dichoso libro_. La curiosidad mato al gato _, esa frase reosono en la mente de Tony y rio por lo bajo con gracia, si eso llegara a pasar. Le pediría a Banner y a Pym que lo convirtiera en un Cyborg, y tal vez cambiaria su nombre a Visión...

Tony negó despacio, él y sus ocurrencias sin sentido, eso siempre le pasaba cuando estaba aburrido y no estaba Pepper con él.

El señor Stark camino hasta la pequeña biblioteca y saco el libro de su lugar, le echo una pequeña miradita al nombre de la portada: "Libro para padres, nombres para bebés".

...

Loading

...

Tony prácticamente se atraganto con el sándwich de atún, tomo un sorbo de la bebida dulce y miro muy sorprendido el libro celeste que estaba en sus manos. No podía creerlo, que un libro de esos estuviera allí... Eso quería decir...

—¿Pepper esta embarazada? —se pregunto incrédulo y sin creérselo todavía.

Tony pensaba, era cierto que con Pepper habían mantenido relaciones sexuales muchas veces. Pero se cuidaban... Aunque verdaderamente de la ultima vez no se acordaba, él estaba semi ebrio al igual que Pepper.

La idea de ser padre le fascinaba y le asustaba, mucho.

¿Y si no era buen padre? Howard nunca le presto atención, asi que básicamente no sabia como se sentiría que tu padre pasase tiempo contigo e interactuar en lo que sea.

Tony se volvió a sentar en el sillón blanco, estaba algo aturdido... pero no le desagradaba la idea de formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, es más, empezaba a gustarle.

Hasta ya se lo imaginaba, Pepper con si vientre abultado. Sin duda se veria hermosa.

Hasta se imaginaba a su hijo.

Si llegaba a ser niño, le enseñaría todo lo que él sabia. Cuando fuera un como más mayor le dejaría desarmar y armar unos de sus autos y cuando fuera un revoltoso adolescente le construiría un traje, para que saliera con él a patearle el trasero a los villanos de turno.

Y si es niña, la dejaría jugar con sus herramientas. Que molestase a Babas, que jugara con algunos de sus trajes y cuando fuera madura la dejaría usarlos. Y no permitiría por nada del mundo que algún idiota se le acercarse, para eso primero debían pedirle permiso a IronMan y al resto de los Vengadores de todo el mundo... y si era necesario, hasta a los agentes de S.H.I. .

¿Porque Pepper no le había dicho nada? ¿Temeria de que él no quisiese al niño? Eso seria ridículo, él estaba emocionado por ello. Sin duda tendría que hablar con ella cuando volviera de la reunión con los concejales de SI.

Tony, sin darse cuensta, ya empezaba a ver los nombres de niños y niñas que habían allí en el libro.

/Media noche, Malibú/

El sonido del auto estacionándose afuera le aviso a Tony de que Pepper había vuelto, apago la televisión y se puso de pie para resivirla con una sonrisa. La mujer se sorprendio al verlo allí.

—¡Tony!, crei que ya estarías durmiendo... —le dijo mientras él le arrebatara un fugaz beso.

—Si cariño, yo también te extrañe... —dijo Tony con sarcasmo— Dormi una pequeña siesta a las 5:27 p.m, para poder estar despierto y resivirte— la sonrisa de Tony disminuyo un poco y la miro semi preocupado— ¿Tienes hambres? ¿Te duelen los pies? estuviste todo el día con esos zapatos, te preparare el baño ¿Quieres que te haga unos masajes? ¿O prefieres dormir? No, creo que mejor comes algo y luego descansas ¿Puedes subir a la habitación? Tal vez IronMan pueda cargarte, no te vayas no tardo nada... —decía Tony sin darle el tiempo a Pepper a contestar.

La mujer estaba feliz de que su novio se preocupaba por ella, pero esto ya se pasaba de la raya. Tony tenia algo que le hacia actuar extraño.

—Tony calmate —le pidió ella, Tony se cayo y la miro fijo— No tengo hambre, comi con Betty y John de recursos, y si me gustaría un baño... Pero no quiero a IronMan aquí, puedo subir perfectamente sola a nuestra habitación— y con un beso y una sonrisa, Pepper se diriguio al segundo piso bajo la mirada de Tony.

/

Luego, más tarde esa noche, Tony se recostó suavemente en la cama junto a Pepper y la atrajo hacia si con delicadeza. Tal acto confundio mucho a la pelirroja, pues comúnmente Tony la abrazaba posesivamente desde la cintura y no desde su estomago.

—Tony ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunto extrañada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Stark, justo donde anteriormente había estado el reactor Ark.

—A mi nada... —respondio simple el moreno.

—No te estas muriendo ¿Verdad? —pregunto algo enfadada, Tony negó con una suave sonrisa.

—No, Pep. No estoy muriendo... —le respondio.

/

Al siguiente día, Tony despertó con el olor a fruta y pan. Pepper ya no estaba a su lado y suposo que estaría en la cocina. Al bajar la vio horneando una deliciosa tarta...

—_Seguramente son sus antojos... —_pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron los días y Tony ya estaba algo molesto, Pepper aun seguía sin comentarle nada respecto a lo del embarazo y decidio que ya era hora de hablar. Asi que cuando Pepper volvió esa noche a casa, Tony ya la esperaba nuevamente en la sala con algún aperitivo que había ordenado en algún restaurante Japones (N/A: ¡Ja! ni en broma Pepper come algo preparado por Tony, no es suicida xD).

—Hola Tony... —saludo Pepper con una sonrisa—Mmm... se ve delicioso —comento al ver la comida que Tony había puesto en la mesita.

—Hola, Pep —le dijo este mientras le daba un corto beso, ambos se sentaron y Pepper empozo a comer— _Tal vez debria dejar que ella terminase de comer... —_pensó el billonario.

Pues desde que tenia a su hijo en mente, no paro de investigar sobre el cuidado de los niños. Y, según lo leído, las mujeres embarazadas debían comer el doble de su ración. Porque sino eran bien alimentadas, las mujeres se debilitaban y corrian peligro de aborto. Asi que en silencio, Tony espero a que Pepper terminara de comer la comida japonesa.

Una vez ya terminado, decidio empezar...

—Y... ¿Cómo te a ido hoy con los Tailandeses? —pregunto curioso, Pepper lo miro extrañada.

—¿Qué no te había dicho? —le pregunto, Tony la miro sin entender— La junta se paso para el próximo viernes, lo que sucede es que uno de los jefes tuvo que irse de urgencia, al parecer su esposa dio a luz en medio vuelo hacia aquí... —le conto, eso puso nervioso a Tony.

Él leyó por ahí que los partos naturales eran peligrosos sino eran bien tratados, que tanto la vida de la mujer como del bebé corrian peligro de muerte. Y si llegaba al caso de que Pepper decidiera tener parto natural, no dejaría ni en broma el que Pepper tuviera que moverse de la casa. No quería que a ella y a su hijo le pasara nada malo.

—Y si la junta se cancelo ¿Done estuviste toda la tarde? —le pregunto curioso, Pepper sonrio suavemente.

—Estuve ayudando a Annie, la hermana de Betty, a elegir los colores para la habitación de su hijo —le respondio ella y ante la mirada de Tony siguió— Annie esta embarazada y se tomara licencia la próxima semana Tony, lo mejor es que le pages por adelantado... Quiero que tenga todo lo necesario para cuando nasca su bebé—le dijo.

—¿Ella también esta embarazada? —pregunto algo sorprendido— _Bueno, al menos mi hijo tendrá a alguien con quien jugar cuando lo lleve de paseo con SI... —_pensó divertido al solo imaginarse a su pequeño corretear travieso por los pasillos de Industrias Stark.

—¿Cómo que ella también? —pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

Tony salio de su imaginación y miro a su mujer.

—Pues... ya sabes, vi el libro que esta en la biblioteca y... —empezaba a decir Tony.

—¿Qué libro? —pregunto confundida.

—Ya sabes, el de padres... Pepper tu... —dijo Tony, haciendo que por fin Pepper le entendiera.

La mujer por fin comprendio el porque de la actitud de Stark los días pasados.

El porque de sus atenciones y cuidados, no pudo evitar sonreir.

—No, Tony... aun no estoy esperando ningún bebé... —le dijo, Tony la miro sin creérselo.

—¿Pero...—quizo preguntar, pero la pelirroja siguió.

—El libro me lo dio Annie para que la ayudara a escoger un nombre para su hija, solo era eso... —le comento ella y se sorprendio al ver la mirada decepcionada de su novio— Tony, no me digas que tu... —decía ella.

—Algo ya había pensado... —respndio antes de que ella formulara la pregunta.

—Pense que no... —quizo decir, pero Tony volvió a interrumpirla.

—La idea me aterra un poco, Pep... pero... —Tony la miro a los ojos— Tu sabes que no tuve la mejor relación con Howard, pero estuve pensando en ese niño que tal vez estaría en tu vientre... y no pude evitar imaginármelo entre mis brazos, acuandolo. O imaginármelo cometiendo alguna travesura y luego verte a ti algo enfada por ello. También lo imagine a ambos, felices... y la idea de una familia, me agrado—expresaba, Pepper no pudo evitar sonreir y abrazarlo.

—¿Y te sientes listo? —le pregunto suave y con sensualidad, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Tony.

—Claro que no, pero lo intentare... —le respondio mientras la abrazaba desde la cintura.

—Espero que ya tengas nombres, señor Stark —le dijo ella divertida mientras le robaba un fugaz beso.

—Los tengo, pero mejor me pongo en marcha... Quiero a mi pequeño Stark antes de la navidad—dijo mientras tomaba a su mujer y la llevaba hasta la habitación.

Esa noche, Tony empezó a "fabricar" lo que seria sin duda seria su mejor y una creación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: Y asi fue como fue planeado Alex, fue el regalo de navidad de Tony xD.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Golpes a la entrepierna?.**


End file.
